Off I Go
by charmed4eva112
Summary: Spoilers for the season 5 finale. What happened right after the episode? Did George and Izzie survive? How is everyone taking this? Twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **My first, and most likely last GA twoshot, about what happened after the sad finale. Just a little George/Izzie clearing up. I need to know if they live or die, and this is what I think will happen.

And did you see all of their faces when they found out John Doe was George? Owen's look was absolutely the most shocked. And I don't think Mark knows that George is John Doe, so I made it so that he doesn't, alright? I don't think he was in surgery at the end when they were trying to save George but I cannot be certain.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the show, George would NOT have gotten hit by that bus, and Izzie would not have cancer. Simple as that.

Izzie knew her time was almost up as she found herself healthy again, in her prom dress, walking to the elevator. There were no souls in sight, and Izzie just had that gut feeling. She was dying, and it was her time. She knew signing the DNR was the right thing to do because now she could be happy. She knew Alex would be hurting for a long time, but he had to understand she did not want to be in pain anymore.

Walking into the open elevator, she pressed the button for the top floor, the one that would lead her to heaven. As the elevator crept up, she wondered how everyone would go on. Alex was the love of her life, and her husband. It was nice to be married to him even for a few short days. She wasn't sure how everyone else would react. Derek might blame himself, as Meredith would try to console. Owen would help Cristina through it, who would be confused and a little bit lost, though not as caring as everyone else. And George, well hopefully before he left for Iraq he would find out and he'd be upset. Maybe he'd be so upset, he'd stay. She didn't want her best friend to go get killed in the war, even if he was just a doctor.

Izzie sighed as the elevator stopped and the doors started to open. Izzie braced herself for Denny's presence once again, but an entirely new person emerged, shocking Izzie. George O'Malley, with a buzz cut and a uniform that made him look really good, stood in front of her, a small smile creeping up on his face. She had to smile; he looked good, and ready for war. But why was he here? He was supposed to be packing for Iraq or something.

Izzie's smile disappeared as she and George looked at each other. Suddenly, Izzie heard a faint beeping, like a heart monitor or something. She had a hesitant look on her face as she realized someone was trying to bring her back to life. She kept standing there, not knowing what to do. Should she go back, or should she just let herself go? She looked at George sadly, who took a deep breath, not looking away. His eyes seemed to say, 'you know what to do Izzie', like he had said to her before her surgery.

Izzie had to make a choice. She just didn't know which one it was. If she stayed on the elevator, it would take her to heaven, but if she got off, she could keep herself in limbo, and potentially be brought back to life. Making the choice, because she knew she could always re-enter the elevator, she stepped off, watching the doors close. She looked at George once more.

"Hey," he told her softly. She offered a feeble smile, though confused on why he was here.

"Hey," she said back. They kept standing there, Izzie still hearing the faint beeping and the even fainter voices.

"So, your heart stopped?" he asked innocently. Izzie nodded.

"Yeah, I signed a DNR so hopefully no one's trying to bring me back to life. What happened to you George? Why are you here?" she asked. George sighed as he fumbled with his hands.

"I got hit by a bus saving this woman. Derek, Meredith, Callie and Owen are trying to save me right now. Meredith just found out it was me from my codename," George said with a smile. Izzie couldn't help but smile too.

"Double-oh seven?" she asked. George nodded. Izzie bit her lip.

"To be honest George, I don't want to leave, but I can't handle the pain; what if I become a vegetable like my friend Allison? I don't want that," Izzie said seriously. George sighed deeply.

"You have to have faith in yourself; give yourself a chance to live. If you're having doubts now, then it means it's not your time to go. I don't want to die either. I just want to save lives and help people," George told her. Izzie smiled at him as she grabbed his hand, to make sure he was real. He was, of course. He smiled at her.

"I know George, that's why maybe we should both fight for our lives right now; it will be hard for me, and especially for you, but I don't think it's either of our times yet," Izzie said. George sighed as he slipped his hand out of hers.

"Izzie, I don't know if I can. I'm really badly beaten up. My skull was smashed in; my face is entirely unrecognizable; I have been crashing all day. I don't think I can do it anymore," George said. Izzie shook her head, tears pooling in her eyes.

"You listen to me George O'Malley; you will not step into that elevator and go up to heaven without a fight; I will not let you. George, you can do this; you can live. You will be fine. It will be hard work, but do it for me; do it for everyone. I am not about to lose my best friend. If I have to fight for my life, so will you," Izzie told him bravely. George nodded quickly as he saw Izzie blink twice, looking up. Suddenly, her appearance faltered; her image slightly fading.

"Go Izzie, go back to your husband and fight for your life. Fight for as long as you can until you cannot fight anymore; I promise I'll do the same," George said. Izzie nodded as she hugged George.

"Fight George, or else when I die, I will haunt you for a really long time. At least try to hold on," she said. She smiled with glee as she saw himself also fading. "Derek is trying to save you George; don't disappoint him. You'll make it through, I know you will," she said as she slowly faded. He nodded at her.

"You fight too Izzie. Hopefully I'll see you alive, even if I'm unrecognizable," he said. Izzie nodded as she totally faded out, as did George.

* * *

"We got a pulse! Thank god!" Bailey said as Izzie slowly became conscious of her surroundings. She let herself fully awaken as her eyes opened to find a teary eyed Alex beside her, Cristina, Bailey and the Chief breathing out in relief.

"Oh thank god Izzie. You had us scared to death," Alex said as he hugged her. Izzie opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out. She had to though. She forced herself. At first her words were quiet and gibberish but she finally managed to whisper one word.

"George," she managed to rasp as she held onto consciousness. Alex looked confused.

"What about George?" he asked. Izzie gripped Alex as hard as she could.

"George," she whispered again. Alex looked at Cristina.

"Go find George and bring him back here, please," Alex said to Cristina, who nodded and ran. Izzie shook her head slowly. Didn't they know George was perhaps dead? Alex looked at her, then hugged her again.

"Thank god you're alive. I'm sorry for breaking the DNR, but I didn't want you to die. I'm so sorry," he whispered. Izzie just nodded slowly as she tried to form more words.

"Alive?" she managed to ask. Alex looked at her again, nodding.

"Yeah, you're alive Iz. What's wrong? Is there something wrong with her brain Chief?" he demanded. The Chief shook his head slowly.

"I don't think so. I'll get Sheppard to check it out. Where is Sheppard?" Chief wondered. Bailey sighed.

"I'll go get him. Be right back Izzie," she said with a smile. Izzie was near to tears. They didn't know! They had a right to know! She gripped Alex harder, only worried about her best friend. She needed to know if he was alive.

"George, alive?" she managed to ask. Alex nodded slowly.

"Of course he's alive Iz. He's leaving for Iraq tomorrow after all," Alex said, smiling through his tears. Izzie shook her head as she struggled to sit up. The Chief just then knew something was definitely wrong.

"Izzie, what are you talking about?" he asked. Izzie felt a little stronger as she let herself talk.

"George…I saw George on the elevator. Where is he?" Izzie managed to say. Alex and the Chief got majorly worried, exchanging looks. Izzie let go of Alex as she felt back onto the bed.

"Alex, I need to see George, right now. Please take me to him," she told him. Alex shrugged.

"I could get him if you like. Izzie, what's all of this about?" he asked. Izzie sighed as she breathed heavily. Suddenly Cristina ran back in.

"I tried calling his house, Chief, but he won't answer, and his mom said that he didn't come to see her. I don't know where he is," Cristina said calmly. Izzie shook her head but was too tired to speak. All she wanted to know is if George was still alive. She would be pissed if he wasn't.

"Izzie, just relax, ok. I'm sure George is fine. Just get some rest, alright? You almost died," Alex told her softly. Izzie shook her head.

"No, George," she said stubbornly. Alex threw his hands in the air.

"I don't know what to do. What is with you and your obsession about George? I mean, I know he's going to Iraq-" Alex started before Izzie shook her head.

"No, he's not," Izzie said frantically. Suddenly, the door opened again to find a very teary eyed Bailey rushing in. The Chief looked at her, concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. Bailey tried to catch her breath.

"That John Doe that got hit and dragged by a bus? It's George," she said brokenly. Izzie's heart raced as Alex and the Chief looked shocked.

"George is John Doe?" Alex asked, bewildered. Bailey nodded.

"Is he alright?" Izzie asked. Alex looked at his wife, realizing that she must have found out when she nearly died. Bailey shrugged her shoulders.

"He's alive, for now. Derek managed to bring him back and he's holding on, but they don't know how long it'll be. Derek is planning to find some doctors to help them save George. He's really badly hurt, and they don't know if he'll live. They say he might die in the next 12 hours, and if he lives through those 12 hours, it would be a miracle," Bailey explained in a rush. Izzie's eyes shone with tears. George could die. It was a miracle he was still holding on. He was doing it for her, she realized. He was holding on for everyone.

Izzie felt her eyes shutting with exhaustion. She let herself go into a sleep, away from her troubles and problems.

* * *

Meanwhile, George was stable in a room, where Meredith, Derek, Owen and Callie were as well. Meredith was stroking the unconscious man's hand, guilty that she didn't figure it out sooner. Derek stood beside Meredith, in shock that the man they were trying to save all day, the man that saved someone's life from a bus, was their best friend George, guilt riding him, guilty that she didn't know it was George earlier. Owen was looking at George's charts but was really just concerned about the man he took under his wing for trauma surgery. If only he had convinced George not to take the job when he first heard about it; if only he hadn't kept praising O'Malley for a good work on trauma, maybe he'd still be healthy and working.

Callie just stood in front of George, looking down at him solemnly. She couldn't believe this was happening to them right now, with Izzie sick and now George near death. He was just barely hanging on and Callie didn't know what they would do without George. He was so brave, he had the kindest heart out of everyone, even somewhat kinder than Arizona, but Arizona had her own type of kindness stored in her. George, however dorky he may be, was everyone's friend, even Alex's, who probably didn't want to admit it. He won the hearts of everyone of Seattle Grace and Callie just kept praying that he would not die. She didn't care if he was unrecognizable. Now that they knew it was him, they could easily get his face to somewhat the way it was.

"Why George?" Callie finally asked sadly, causing the other doctors to look at her. "George did nothing wrong. He saved lives. He was going to Iraq to save lives. He saved a life and it may cost him his own. He didn't do anything wrong. He doesn't deserve to die," Callie said brokenly. Owen nodded remorsefully.

"He's too young for this. He's a good guy, and good people should not die. He did a heroic thing, saving that girl. He should not die because of that; he should live," Owen agreed. Meredith kept stroking George's hand.

"I should have figured it out sooner, the first time he was trying to write. Why didn't I just pause and look at him? Why couldn't I just have stayed there and let him write into my hand earlier?" Meredith asked softly. Derek placed a hand on Meredith's shoulder.

"You could not have known at that time Mer, none of us could. It's not your fault, it's not George's fault, it's no one's fault," Derek answered. Meredith nodded, but she did still feel guilty.

She squeezed his hand quickly. "Don't you dare die on us George! Hold on, just for a little bit longer. You can do it George. You're strong, and you're brave. Just hold on, hold on for everyone, and hold on for yourself to live. We'll make it through, I promise," Meredith told him. Derek nodded.

"You can do it George, we all believe in you. We're trying to save you; we will save you, but you have to hold on for us to do that," Derek agreed.

"We're going to fix this O'Malley. You're a strong person. You saved someone else's life. Work with us to save your own," Owen continued. Callie nodded through her full blown tears.

"You can do it George, I know you can. Be strong, be brave. We're here for you," Callie finished. George remained motionless, his heart still beating, but slowly. He was still with them, but just barely.

Derek finally moved, placing his hand by his side.

"I think I should go check up on Izzie, to make sure she's alright. I'll be back. Page me if anything changes, and I mean anything, even a little beep or a tiny bit of movement. Hold on George," Derek said before quickly exiting the room. Callie sighed.

"I'll be back. I just have to go for a while. You can do it George," Callie said before quickly leaving as well, wiping back tears. Meredith remained by George's side, still holding his hand. Owen didn't leave either. He sat by his bedside, looking at George.

"How could this even happen? This is all wrong," Owen said. Meredith nodded.

"I know. Yesterday, everything was, well, sort of fine. Now, today, it's not," Meredith said sadly. Owen sighed as he stood up.

"I'm going to see if the other doctors to help us out are here yet. There's a really good doctor, according to Sheppard, that can really help us. His name's Dr. Abbott. He and a couple of other doctors should be here by now. Hopefully they get here before George crashes again," Owen said before leaving the room, glancing at George one last time. Meredith remained there, refusing to leave George for even a minute.

"You'll make it George; you have to. That woman that you saved, her name's Amanda. She won't leave the hospital until you get better. Even though she doesn't know you, she still cares about your well being. She feels guilty, you know? She thinks it's her fault, even though we know it's not. You saved Amanda, George, and that is so brave. You have to be our miracle George; you have to survive the next 12 hours. If you do, there's a good chance you'll live. Please George, I know it's hard, I know you hurt, but you have to stay with us. We all care about you. We all love you in different ways. Please George, don't give up, not even for a minute. We'll save you, if you help us," Meredith pleaded.

There was no change, but Meredith felt in her core that George heard and understood her. Meredith smiled a bit as she brought his hand up and kissed it softly.

"Hold on for us, George, just hold on," she pleaded.

* * *

Callie went to scope out Arizona. She found her working on charts. Callie walked right up to her, startled Arizona, and gave her a hug.

"Uh, what's this for Callie?" she asked her girlfriend. Once Callie pulled back, Arizona saw the tears in her eyes.

"John Doe is George. He risked his life to save a girl. They don't know if he'll make it," Callie answered. Arizona looked shocked, so she gave her another hug, rubbing her back tenderly.

"Oh, Callie, I'm so sorry. This must be hard for you," Arizona said.

"He's just hanging on. It'll be a miracle if he lives through the next 12 hours," Callie said. Arizona sighed.

"I told you earlier that George is a hero, for going to Iraq and risking his life to save hundreds of others. He's still a hero now, even if it's not saving hundreds of lives. He saved a life and risked his own for it. I'm sure he's a strong person. If he can risk his life to go to Iraq, if he risked his life to save a girl from a moving bus, I guarantee you he's strong enough to get through this. Have hope Callie, believe he'll get better and he will. I know I'll be rooting for him," Arizona told her. Callie smiled.

"Thanks Arizona," she said, pulling away. Arizona smiled.

"No problem. Maybe I'll go see George, you know, just to make sure he's ok and tell him how brave he is," Arizona said. Callie nodded. She knew the two weren't close, so it was probably going to be weird for Arizona.

"I'll come with you. Meredith's in his room as well. She refuses to leave his side. Poor Meredith. She was the one that found out John Doe was George. She feels guilty she didn't know right away," Callie answered as she took her hand. Arizona nodded.

"I don't blame her. It must suck that she's the one that found out who he was. It would be really scary to find that out regardless," Arizona answered. Callie nodded.

"I know. I was terrified when I found out. Meredith must feel even more scared," Callie answered as the two kept walking. Arizona sighed.

"I hope he's alright. Even if he's not, he'll always be a hero; he'll always be remembered as the guy that risked his own life to save another," Arizona said. Callie nodded.

"Yeah, a hero," she murmured softly.

* * *

Mark and Lexie didn't hear about George being John Doe. The two were too busy ignoring each other and working on their own cases the rest of the time. Mark was looking at George's files, trying to figure out what to do next. He knew the man didn't have a lot of time left. Suddenly, the door opened to find Lexie there.

"Ok, this is stupid; you know, the whole house business. I mean, just because I don't want to move in doesn't mean I don't love you. I'm just not ready, you know? Our relationship is still pretty new. It's going to take me some time to figure this out. I want to move in with you, but not now. I won't until I'm absolutely ready," Lexie told him. Mark offered a small smile.

"I guess I was too harsh on you; I'm not quite ready myself. I just thought if you moved in, our relationship would actually be going somewhere," Mark admitted. Lexie smiled as she walked up to him and kissed him.

"We can talk about this later Mark. But right now, we should concentrate on our work. How's John Doe doing?" Lexie asked, changing the subject. Mark shrugged.

"I haven't gone to see him yet. I'm going to page Hunt to ask him. But I don't think he'll make it, and if he does, it's going to take a lot of hard work. After all, Hunt said that he's seen people live through worse," Mark said with a smile. Lexie nodded.

"I think I'm going to see him, you know, make sure he's not alone. We don't know who he is, therefore he has no family to be with him. I want to comfort him, and tell him everything will be fine, even if it won't be," Lexie said. Mark nodded.

"Excellent idea. I'll come with you Lexie," he said. Lexie smiled as they walked to his room together. When the two made it to 'John Doe's' room, they saw Meredith, Callie and Arizona there. Lexie was confused, as was Mark. Why were they there? Why was Meredith holding his hand like a friend?

"You have to make it. You're very brave for saving that woman. You'll always be a hero in my book George," Arizona was saying as she had one hand wrapped around Callie. Lexie gasped, as Mark frowned.

"That's George?" Lexie asked in shock. The three woman turned to look at the couple standing in the room.

"Yeah, it's George. We just found out a couple of hours ago. He might not make it," Meredith said brokenly. Lexie covered her mouth with one hand as Mark froze with George's chart in his hand.

"Oh my god, O'Malley?" he said softly. Meredith nodded.

"The Chief sent him home, just to say goodbye to his mother. He never got the chance. George, you're going to live, and you're not going to leave us ever again. You're staying with us, alright? You're staying here, alive!" Meredith cried. Lexie began to cry quite hard just then, watching him in that bed, broken and practically dead. Mark wrapped his arm around her, but kept his eyes on George. He definitely didn't believe it was George in that bed. Lovable George that got hit by that stupid bus. Mark flashed back to the thing that he said, the comment about George coming back in a body bag. He didn't mean it, it was a joke. He didn't believe that George could hurt a fly, even if he was just a doctor. Of course, doctors there had to be prepared in case they were shot at or something.

Mark bit his lip as he watched Callie cry onto Arizona's shoulder, who just looked at George. When the two turned to go, Mark saw the tears in Arizona's eyes as well.

"Take care George. You can pull through," Arizona whispered into the air before leading Callie out. Mark and Lexie stepped up to the bed.

"Please George, wake up. I know you can. Don't die on us George! Please! We need you! Everyone needs you! Don't die George!" Lexie cried to George, who remained still. Mark's heart broke when he heard Lexie cry out. She was upset. Of course, Mark was too, but Lexie sounded so broken. Meredith looked down, squeezing George's hand.

"O'Malley, you're a good guy; you can't die on us now. It's not your time. We'll help you along the way, just don't leave us," Mark said to George. Meredith gave a small smile to the two.

"He's holding on for us, which is a good sign. I hope he doesn't crash again, or we might not be able to revive him," Meredith answered softly.

Mark sighed as he looked at the broken face once again. He turned away to check his monitor.

"He's definitely stable, and hopefully he'll stay stable for the next 12 hours. Once he's stronger, we'll operate again, but right now, unless he crashes, it's not a good idea. You guys just operated an hour ago, correct?" Mark asked. Meredith nodded.

"Yeah, just after we found out he was George," Meredith answered. Lexie nodded as she tried to wipe her tears away. Mark nodded as he moved closer to George. He looked behind all the pain and the dismantled face and could almost see George there. He could see George through his blue eyes.

Lexie sighed as she pushed her hair back. Suddenly, the door opened again and Owen, as well as three new doctors, walked in.

"Dr. Grey, Dr. Grey, Dr. Sloan, meet the doctors from Mercy West who gladly came to help. This is Dr. Abbott and his two interns, Dr. Liverston and Dr. Oken. This is our patient, Dr. George O'Malley," Owen introduced. Dr. Abbott, a male about forty years old, nodded as his two young interns, about twenty six, looked surprised.

"This guy's a doctor? How do you reckon that?" Dr. Oken asked. Mark looked sternly at the idiotic interns, even more idiotic than their interns.

"Because he's a friend of ours, alright? Now can we just get back to saving his life?" Mark asked. The two interns nodded. Dr. Abbott nodded as well as he moved closer to George, looking him over.

"Facial reconstruction is definitely needed. Since he's your friend, it won't be too much trouble to get him to look like himself again, or close to it. Now, according to the chart Dr. Hunt gave us, there's major bleeding, especially in the organs. I think we can fix that. But we should wait a few hours until his BP is normal before operating," Dr. Abbott explained. Owen nodded as he glanced at George before turning back to them.

"Well, we can discuss this more somewhere else. I'll page Dr. Sheppard. Dr. Sloan, I think you should also come along," Owen instructed. Mark nodded before pecking Lexie on the lips.

"See you later," he said to her before leaving with them. Lexie grabbed a chair and put it next to Meredith.

"He looks so unaware of what's happening," Meredith said. Lexie nodded as she started crying again.

"I wish we could turn back time, to maybe last year, when George and Izzie were both healthy," Lexie told Meredith, who nodded.

"I do too," she said. The two sighed as they remained by George's bedside, hoping he would wake up.

* * *

Izzie sighed as she watched Alex sleep in the chair next to her bed. He was so exhausted. Just three hours ago, she almost died. She didn't blame him for being tired. Izzie sighed as she looked away from Alex to where the door opened. Derek walked in. He had checked on her an hour ago according to Alex, but refused to talk about George. Derek smiled sadly at her.

"How are you doing Izzie?" he asked as he checked her out. Izzie offered a feeble smile.

"I've been better. I still feel really weak though. How's George?" she asked. Derek froze and would not answer.

"He's ok," Derek fibbed. Izzie sighed as she struggled to sit up.

"Derek, please tell me the truth. I can handle it," she said. Derek sighed.

"He's barely holding on, but he's stable. We're taking him into surgery in six hours," Derek answered. Izzie nodded.

"Thank you for telling me. I want you to keep me updated on George, ok? I don't want to find out my best friend died because you refused to tell me in fear or something. Promise me Derek, no matter what position I'm in, tell me how he is, if he's getting worse, or better. Please," she pleaded. Derek saw the pain in her eyes and quickly nodded.

"I promise Izzie. You should really rest and relax now. If you put too much stress on yourself, you'll go back into cardiac arrest, and we don't want that," Derek told her. Izzie nodded as she lay back down.

"Thanks Derek, you're a great doctor. I'm going to sleep now. You should tell Alex to go to the on call room and get some real rest. He needs it," Izzie murmured as she looked over to the very fretful Alex who looked like he was uncomfortable. Derek nodded.

"He doesn't want to leave your side Izzie, but I'll tell him," Derek said. Izzie smiled as she drifted off to sleep. Derek looked down on her sadly, before sighing and continuing to check on Izzie. Once he was confident she was alright for now, he left the two in peace, going back to George, who needed the most help. On the way, he stumbled into Meredith.

"I thought you were going to stay with George," Derek asked. Meredith nodded.

"I know, but Lexie convinced me to go get some coffee. Come with me? It'll only take a few minutes. I don't want to leave George for a minute. Lexie's with him, but still," Meredith asked. Derek nodded as he took her hand and they walked to get coffee.

* * *

Lexie stayed by George's side, not letting his hand go for a minute. She squeezed it and spoke to him softly about everyone.

"I heard Izzie crashed but she's awake now, which is good. I'm sure she wants to see you awake George. We all do. We want to see you better, speaking and being the same lovable George we all know and love. Please George, I know how much you're hurting and how much you'd like to let go, but please try to fight. There's so much out there for you; so much to live for. That girl, Amanda that you saved, really likes you and wish she would have gotten to know you. When you wake up, maybe you two can become friends. She refuses to leave, so she's waiting in the waiting room. She's not ready to see you right now, especially when we told her who you were. She feels bad for almost killing you, even though it's not true," Lexie said. She saw his heart monitor climb a little bit. Her heart leapt.

"That's it George. Hold on," Lexie coaxed. Unfortunately for Lexie, her heart dropped once she heard the flat lining of the monitor. George was crashing. Tears sprung to her eyes as she hopped up, squeezing his hand before yelling, "Someone help! Page Sheppard, Hunt and Sloan! Hurry! He's dying!" Lexie immediately started doing chest compressions.

"Don't you die George! Don't you dare leave us like this! Stay with us!" Lexie screamed as a nurse brought in a crash cart. They immediately set up as Lexie grabbed the paddles. She was not waiting for the doctors. She was going to save her best friend.

"Charging. Clear!" Lexie yelled as she brought the paddles to his chest. His body jolted, but he continued flat lining. She did it twice more until Owen, Dr. Abbott and the two interns ran in. Owen helped Lexie immediately, as Lexie grabbed George's hand.

"Charging to 350. Clear! Come on O'Malley!" Owen yelled as he jolted George's body again. Derek and Meredith ran in immediately as well, as Derek helped. Lexie let go of George's hand as she was pushed aside. She grabbed Meredith's hand as they watched them trying to frantically save George.

Finally, they stabilized him as his BP climbed slowly up.

"We need to get him into surgery right now! Let's move!" Dr. Abbott told them. Owen nodded.

"Dr. Grey, clear an OR immediately. We're taking him up," Owen commanded. Lexie nodded as she rushed out, Meredith looking at George.

"O'Malley, don't give up. We're here, we're trying to save you. Hold on," Derek told him. They immediately started moving out the doors, Meredith following quickly. They just hoped they saved him in time.

**Ok, so that's the first part. I plan to make this a twoshot. So, I'll put the next part as soon as I write it. Do you want, or think, George will live or die? Tell me if you want him to live or die here. Which is more realistic? Tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So, here's the final part. Glad you guys like it! And so true KayleeLovesMERDER, we ALL need a little O'Malley in our life. Even the people that don't like O'Malley need him to live, because he's apart of Grey's Anatomy, part of the original cast.

Oh, and Red Bess, thanks for the tip. I realize I made it too repetitive in last chapter, and also this chapter…whoops! Sorry it's so repetitive! I just think they'd keep telling him not to give up, but I may have done it too many times… well, other than that little detail, keep reading!

* * *

Cristina heard about George crashing from Owen, who she passed by while they ran for surgery, and she tried to keep it from Izzie. The secret lasted about an hour before Izzie caught on that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Cristina? Is it George? Please tell me that he's alright," Izzie asked softly. Alex, after much convincing from Izzie, went to go get some sleep in the on call room, though he promised he'd be back soon. Cristina hedged.

"Um, well, you see," Cristina started before Izzie sighed.

"Just tell me Cristina. Please, just let it out. I deserve to know," she said. Cristina sighed as she looked at Izzie, who was pale and still weak.

"George crashed about an hour ago. They managed to sort of stabilize him and they took him up to surgery right away. I don't know if he'll make it," Cristina admitted. Izzie's eyes shone with tears. She shook her head.

"No, no, he has to make it! He promised he'd fight!" Izzie said. Cristina sighed. She was definitely not good with tears.

"Izzie, I'm sure he'll be fine. If you want, I can go watch the surgery, make sure everything is ok," Cristina offered. Izzie nodded.

"Please just go, and let me know as soon as possible," Izzie whispered. Cristina nodded before hurrying out toward the OR.

She got to the gallery to find Meredith watching the surgery.

"They wouldn't let me in. I don't blame them. I'm too emotional to save George. Owen, Derek, Callie and the other doctors are working very hard to save him, but it doesn't look good," Meredith told Cristina, who nodded.

"I told Izzie that George crashed. She wanted me to watch the surgery and keep her updated. She was going to cry Meredith. I had to get out of there. You know how much I hate tears," Cristina said softly. Meredith nodded, biting her lip.

"I know you do. I hope both of them are ok," Meredith said. Cristina nodded.

"Me too," she admitted as she watched the doctors work frantically. Suddenly, Lexie entered the room, and looked at the surgery.

"He just crashed right in front of me. I tried to save him," Lexie said, almost to herself. Meredith nodded slowly.

"I know Lexie. It's not your fault he crashed. He just lost some of his strength, that's all. He'll regain it any time now and he'll be fine," Meredith told her. Lexie nodded numbly as she watched the surgery.

* * *

Bailey entered Izzie's room to find her awake, and alone.

"Stevens, where's Karev and Yang?" she asked curiously. Izzie kept looking at a part of the wall.

"Alex is sleeping in the on call room and Cristina is watching George's surgery to make sure he doesn't die," Izzie answered. Bailey narrowed her eyes.

"O'Malley crashed again? Oh my god. I'm going to have to give him a piece of my mind when he wakes up," Bailey said, praying inside that she could have the chance to actually do that. She liked George. He wasn't a bad guy. Even though he did tell her he was going off to Iraq to be a doctor and she got angry, she still liked him. That was why she and Callie planned an intervention. Too bad they might not ever get the chance to give him the intervention, as if he'd need it after all of this anyways.

Bailey made up her mind to go watch the surgery a little bit later. Izzie offered a small smile.

"I really hope he makes it. He's my best friend. I know we haven't been entirely close since, well, since we broke up, but he's still my best friend," Izzie muttered softly. Bailey nodded as she sat on Izzie's bed, looking at her.

"Well, O'Malley is a survivor, and he will make it. We just have to believe that he will," Bailey said confidently. Izzie sighed.

"He's not going to be the same George we all know and love though. He's going to be different; he's going to look different," Izzie started.

"No, he won't Stevens. We know who he is, and what he looks like. He'll still act like the same George, and who cares if he looks a little bit different? He's still going to be George O'Malley regardless of his physical appearance," Bailey said boldly. Izzie nodded as she took a deep breath.

"I guess you're right. George is always going to be George, if he gets through this," Izzie said softly. Bailey smiled.

"Not if he gets through this, when he gets through this," Bailey corrected her. Izzie smiled shyly.

"You're right," she said as she yawned. Bailey stood up.

"Get some rest Stevens. We'll let you know how George is when you wake up," Bailey said. Izzie nodded, but something felt different to her, like she was going to crash again. She just wasn't sure.

"Ok. Tell Alex I love him, ok?" Izzie murmured. Bailey nodded.

"Of course," she said before Izzie drifted off to sleep. Bailey sighed as she put down Izzie's chart to go watch George's surgery.

* * *

Alex awoke a few hours later to find himself in the on call room. At first, he was confused. What happened? What time was it? Then he suddenly remembered. Izzie, his wife, with cancer, almost died, stabilized, George, John Doe, almost dead. Standing up, Alex stretched and then exited the room to go to see Izzie. He found her sleeping peacefully in her room. Sighing, he sat beside her, taking her hand and stroking it. Everything was so wrong. Nothing was going good for them.

"Iz, I love you so much. Don't die on me, please," he told her softly. Izzie remained asleep, breathing on her own, even if it was a little irregular. Alex sighed as his head hit the blankets on her bed. He started crying again softly.

"Don't die Izzie, don't die. I'm sorry," he told her. Izzie didn't answer; she just kept still, and Alex could see she was dreaming a nice dream. Probably of a time before she got cancer and before George was dying. Alex sighed. He wished he could have those dreams, but he just couldn't. Alex sighed again as he looked at his wife sadly, wishing everything would be ok.

Alex was so out of it, he almost didn't hear Izzie flat lining until he looked up. His eyes grew wide with panic. Not again, he pleaded. He stood up and yelled, "GET A CRASH CART! HURRY! PAGE THE CHIEF AND BAILEY!" He immediately tried to save her, by doing chest compressions.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lexie sighed as she stood up in the gallery, unable to watch them try to save George.

"I'm going to check on Izzie," she said to Cristina and Meredith, who nodded blankly as she hurried out. She let herself cry once more and she moved past all the patients and doctors. On her way to Izzie's room, however, she saw Amanda, still sitting in the chair, looking down. Lexie sighed as she stopped and sat beside her.

"Hey Amanda. Still waiting?" she asked. Amanda nodded.

"Yeah. Is George going to be alright? I really want to thank him, and apologize," Amanda asked. Lexie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I think we're all hoping he pulls through. You should go home and rest Amanda. He won't be out of surgery for a while," Lexie coaxed her. Amanda shook her head.

"I'm not leaving until I know he's alright. I caused him to be in this position, and I can't just leave him like this. If he dies, I'll feel incredibly guilty. I mean, if I had just looked both ways instead of just barreling across the street like that, George would be ok!" Amanda cried out. Lexie sighed as she tried to console the hysterical girl.

"Listen Amanda, whatever you say, it's not your fault. Things happen, sometimes for the better, others for the worst. Nobody could have stopped this from happening. You made a choice to walk across the street, and George made the choice of saving your life, simple as that. I know you feel guilty, but it's not your fault!" Lexie told her. Amanda sighed.

"Yeah, but your friend and fellow doctor is in there, dying. Don't you feel angry at me?" Amanda asked. Lexie shook her head.

"Of course not. It's not anyone's fault, and playing the blame game won't help anyone. It's ok Amanda, it'll all be ok. George will make it through, I know he will," Lexie said. Amanda sighed.

"Thanks Dr. Grey. I'm going to stay though. You should get back to work," Amanda said. Lexie nodded, giving her a hug before leaving and continuing to Izzie's room. Once she saw nurses in there, Lexie took off in a run. She walked in to see nurses and Alex trying to revive her. Lexie sighed as she started crying again. Izzie signed a DNR, she heard, so why were they breaking it? Lexie pushed back the nurses, telling them to back off as she touched Alex's shoulder softly. He flinched but kept trying to revive her with the paddles.

"Charging to 360! Clear!" he yelled as he jolted her body. Lexie's heart broke, watching Alex trying to save his wife. Lexie shook her head.

"Alex," she said softly. Alex ignored her and started charging the paddles again.

"Clear!" he cried as he jolted her body again. No change, Lexie nodded as she spoke up again.

"Alex, this isn't what she wants. She signed a DNR," Lexie cried. Alex shook his head.

"Screw the DNR. I want to save my wife; I have to save her," he said. Lexie shook her head as she took the paddles from his hand and set them down, pushing the cart away. Alex tried to grab them again, but Lexie refrained him with all her strength.

"Alex, she signed the DNR, meaning she wanted to die if this happened. I know you love her and want to save her, but it's over. You have to respect her last dying wishes," Lexie said to him. Alex shook his head, tears falling.

"She's my wife; she didn't know what she was doing when she signed the DNR. She wasn't in the right frame of mind," he said to Lexie. Lexie shook her head, crying as well as she pushed Alex back.

"She was in the right frame of mind Alex. She knew this would happen, and you saved her once, but do you think she wanted that? She wanted to die. If she didn't still, she would have told you to rip up the DNR after you saved her the first time. Alex, she's gone. She wants to be gone. I'm so sorry!" Lexie cried. Alex stopped resisting and started to cry. Lexie hugged him as she rubbed his back.

"Why her? Why Izzie?" Alex sobbed. Lexie couldn't help but sob as well. Alex was so broken; Izzie was dead, and there was nothing to be done. Lexie looked at Izzie's pale body and started crying even harder. She looked so peaceful, like she was just sleeping, but her machine kept beeping evenly. She was gone, and they couldn't just not respect her wishes to die. Alex and Lexie held each other as Chief entered the room.

"What's going on?" the Chief asked. One look at Alex and Lexie crying, Izzie on the bed, and he knew.

"She's dead," Lexie replied brokenly. The Chief shook his head.

"No way is she dying! Come on Stevens!" he yelled as he grabbed the paddles. Lexie let go of Alex and made a move to stop him, but Alex did instead.

"She wanted to die Chief. We have to respect her wishes," Alex said mournfully. The Chief shook his head in denial.

"No. We're losing George right now, we can't lose Izzie either," he said sorrowfully. Alex shook his head, still crying.

"She's gone Chief, she's long gone. We have to let her go," Alex replied brokenly. The Chief shook his head, his own eyes with tears as he reached for the paddles again. Lexie shook her head as she backed up against the wall, sliding down and crying.

"Just let her go Chief. She doesn't want us to revive her. Just let her go," Lexie begged. The Chief shook his head as he pushed Alex back and grabbed the paddles, charging them and jolting them against Izzie's body.

* * *

Izzie stood in the elevator, it just reaching the top floor. She could faintly hear the beeping from her monitor. She was aware that they were trying to save her, but she didn't want to be saved anymore. She wanted to be let go. Izzie gripped her pink dress tightly as she exited the elevator on the top floor, seeing the door to go out into heaven. But she paused, waiting. She had a strong feeling she had to wait. Last time, she didn't reach the top floor; she was on the floor lower, with George. But she made it to the top. She should just walk toward the light. Suddenly, Izzie spun around, seeing the doors close.

She felt another presence there, so she turned back around to see Denny standing there sadly. Izzie knew her time was up.

"Hey Iz. I'm sorry you have to see me like this," Denny told her. Izzie nodded.

"Me too. It's my time to go, isn't it?" she asked. Denny nodded.

"Before you do, you have to help someone make a choice to live or die," Denny told her, Izzie knowing exactly who it was: George. Izzie nodded as she wiped the oncoming tears away.

"I know," she said as she turned around again, Denny taking her hand. They waited for a minute for George to arrive. Denny's presence made Izzie feel a lot better. She sighed as she looked up to see the elevator climbing, George clearly in it. Suddenly, the warm hand against hers slipped away and she turned to Denny who was walking toward the light.

"You have to do this on your own Iz. I'll see you on the other side, alone or not," Denny said before disappearing into the light. Izzie nodded sadly as she turned to the elevator which was just opening. Inside, George looked exactly how he did the last time she saw him; he was in his uniform and was smiling sadly. He looked at her sadly.

"You're dead," he realized.

"Almost. I've given up. You've fought George, I know it. But have you fought hard enough?" Izzie asked him. George shrugged.

"I've tried, but I'm just too tired," George admitted. Izzie nodded.

"It's your choice to live or to die George. I know you'll make the right choice," Izzie said. George smiled a little bit as he tugged on his uniform, thinking.

"I never got to say goodbye to anyone," he realized. Izzie nodded.

"Me neither. It's ok; they know we love them all," she said. George nodded.

"I don't want to die," he told her.

"I know you don't. So, hold on then," Izzie told him. George nodded sadly.

"But you're dead. What am I going to do without you? You're my best friend; the person that understands me the best," George asked. Izzie sighed as she stepped forward, and hugged him tightly.

"You'll figure it out George. I promise you that you'll be alright, even if I'm gone. You have a lot more to live for George. It's my time to go anyways; I have cancer, and I'd die eventually. You have to stay strong and be that one miracle case that Owen and Derek and everyone at Seattle Grace wants. You have to live; it's your time George. Be strong, and hold on. Don't let me see you here again in the next year, alright?" Izzie asked as she pulled back. George nodded as Izzie left the elevator.

"I'll try for you Iz. I'll miss you. It's not going to be the same without you," George told her. Izzie nodded sadly.

"I know. I'll be watching over all of you, just remember that," she said. Before she could stop herself, she stepped into the elevator again and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Izzie smiled as she stepped off the elevator.

"Goodbye George O'Malley. You are truly a brave and strong hero. Never forget that," Izzie said before the elevator doors started to close.

"Goodbye Isobel Stevens. You are truly an angel at heart," he said to her before she disappeared forever, the elevator moving back down toward life. He heard the beeping getting louder and louder, the voices coming closer to him. George sighed as the pain started to come slowly, but then moved quicker before there was darkness.

* * *

"Oh thank god! He's stabilized again! Stay with us O'Malley!" Owen yelled as they quickly worked to keep him stabilized. The only answer was the steady beeping of his heart monitor. Derek's hand shook a little bit, but he steadied himself as he worked alongside Dr. Abbott. Derek looked up to see Meredith and Cristina watching, Meredith shedding tears as Cristina held Meredith's hand, looking upset as well. Owen glanced up and gave them a small smile before turning back to George.

They managed to stop the bleeding and worked on him for several minutes. They finished the surgery half an hour later and they wheeled him to Recovery. Meredith hurried with Cristina to Recovery. Once there, she took George's hand and stroked it.

"You made us all have a scare there George. Don't die on us again, ok? We care about you too much to lose you. You're a hero George, and it would be a disappointment if we lost you," Meredith told him softly. Derek entered a few minutes later with Mark and Owen. They looked down on George, sighing.

"Let's hope he stays with us for the next six hours," Derek prayed. Owen nodded as he wrapped his arm around Cristina, who leaned against him. Derek placed his hand on Meredith's shoulder, as she looked at him. Suddenly Mark turned to find Lexie walk in, tears streaking her face.

"I heard the surgery just ended. How is he?" she asked brokenly. Mark frowned as he walked over to her, hugging her.

"He'll be fine, but the next time he crashes, we won't be able to save him. What's wrong Little Grey?" he asked her. Lexie wiped her tears away but they kept falling.

"Izzie's dead. She crashed again and well, she's gone. She's not coming back," Lexie told them all, leaning against Mark's chest, sobbing.

"What? But she was fine a few hours ago! She was resting, she was getting better!" Derek exclaimed, in shock. Lexie shook her head.

"We decided to respect her wishes to be let go. She's gone! She didn't even get to see George!" Lexie sobbed. Mark sighed as he rubbed her back.

"It's not true. Izzie can't be dead. I just saw her an hour ago. I promised I'd tell her about George," Cristina said in denial. Meredith just sat, stunned as she looked at Derek.

"Izzie's dead," she said blankly. Derek sighed deeply, looking down.

"I know. I can't believe it. What did I do wrong?" he wondered. Meredith shook her head as she cried.

"It's not your fault Derek. You saved her, even for a little while. None of this is your fault," Meredith said to him. The three couples in the room were too preoccupied with Izzie's death that they didn't notice the person on the bed open his eyes. Not until George squeezed Meredith's hand softly that they all noticed. Meredith glanced down and saw George awake. She smiled softly.

"Hey, you're awake. Guys, George is awake. Welcome back," she told him. Everyone immediately crowded around his bed, looking down at him. It was the first time for everyone, excluding Meredith, seeing him awake before knowing it was actually George. George just looked back, blinking, but everyone saw his mouth curve up into a small smile.

"We were worried about you for a second O'Malley. We're so glad you're awake," Owen told George. Cristina nodded slowly.

"Yeah, don't scare us like that again, ok?" Cristina asked. George paused before a very small nod. Meredith smiled as she squeezed his hand. She felt him slip his hand out and started to trace her palm.

"Oh, you're trying to talk again? Ok, I'm listening," Meredith said. George traced a line.

"I?" Meredith wondered. George traced the second letter Z with a question mark.

"Iz? Oh, Izzie? She's, um, well," Meredith hedged.

"I'm not exactly sure. I'll go check on her in a few minutes," Derek said. It was a fib, but not a lie, because he wasn't exactly sure what happened. George nodded, though he did look a little upset.

George traced the letters M-E onto Meredith's hand and pointed weakly at himself.

"You're fine, for now. You've been crashing all day, but we managed to stop the bleeding and we're going to be repairing your arm. Next week, Dr. Sloan here will be starting to reconstruct your face. Other than that, we're going to be taking this all slowly. We're not going to rush anything; we're going to be precise, and we're going to make sure you're alright every step of the way," Derek told George, who managed a small smile. George nodded as Derek sighed deeply.

"It'll be ok George. You'll make it through," Lexie said from where she stood with Mark, facing away from him and trying not to cry. George gave out a little exhale of breath as he squeezed Meredith's hand as tightly as he could.

"You should get some rest, so you can save your strength. We'll be here when you wake up, ok?" Owen said. George nodded as he let himself sleep. Everyone exhaled as soon as George fell asleep.

"I have to go," Lexie told them, hurrying out of the room, Mark following. Derek sighed as he walked toward the door.

"I'd better, um, check on Izzie's body, and stuff," he murmured before walking out. Owen nodded.

"I'm going to talk to Dr. Abbott. We've gotten through the worst part of George's injuries so we don't need them anymore. I'll be back to check on George," Owen said, giving Cristina a kiss before exiting the room. Cristina nodded as she turned to George's bed, her arms crossed but in a vulnerable way, as she tried to get out the image of Izzie, dead on her bed, of her mind.

Meredith sighed as she stroked George's hand gently.

"I hope he's alright," Meredith murmured, though in tears of hearing that Izzie died. Cristina nodded.

"Me too," she said as they gazed over the sleeping man.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

It was a sunny day, Meredith remembered, as she sat in George's room before Izzie's funeral. He was just starting to wake up from the anesthetic they gave him before his surgery hours prior. She was already dressed, in black of course, waiting for George to fully wake up. Derek was just getting dressed after his surgery with George. Things were looking up for him. He was doing better each day, getting stronger. His left hand didn't have much function currently, but as soon as George was out of the hospital, he would go to rehab for that, to regain full function. The damage was bad, but not as bad as they thought. Dr. Abbott, before he left, predicted that he would eventually have full use of his hand within the next year. Derek managed to fix his skull, and even though it would take some weeks, George would be better. Owen also managed to stop the bleeding, and he was going to be fine internally. Mark was also making plans for George's facial reconstruction. In a week, he would be starting the construction, and hopefully within the next three weeks, George would look somewhat like himself again. All in all, George would eventually be fine, even if it took a lot of time. He would have to take a lot of time off, but Owen, Derek and even Mark thought that George would be able to become a doctor again, just not for a while.

George didn't know all of this yet. Meredith wanted him to rest and just focus on getting better. The good news could wait for a few days until he was on the road to recovery. Meredith smiled as George opened his eyes. The swelling from his eyes had gone down a little bit, and Meredith noticed George's big brown eyes again. He managed to smile. Now he could talk a little bit. He could really only say a few words at a time, but it was better than nothing.

"Hey, Izzie's funeral?" he whispered. Meredith nodded quickly. They told George of Izzie's death two days after she died. To their surprise he knew she died. None of them were quite sure, but he apparently saw her, though he didn't really explain, not that he could.

"Yeah. Derek will come to get me in a few minutes. I just wanted to tell you that the surgery was a success, and over time, you'll get better. You'll be able to get full function of your left arm in a year, maybe even more, and Sloan is already working hard to start your facial reconstruction. You're going to be fine George; you're going to live, hopefully for a long time," Meredith told him happily. He managed a bigger smile as he squeezed her hand.

"That's great," he told her. She nodded.

"I'm sure Izzie would have wanted you at the funeral. When you're better, we'll take you to her grave. And when we get back, I'll tell you all about the funeral," Meredith told him. George nodded.

"Great," he whispered. Meredith smiled as she kissed his hand.

"Izzie… she would have been so proud of you for saving Amanda. You're a true hero George, and you definitely don't need to go to Iraq to prove that, not like you can go anyways. You're the bravest, and the kindest guy I know, don't you forget that," Meredith told him. George nodded again, looking at her.

"Thanks Mer…for realizing," he said thickly. Meredith nodded, knowing what he meant. Thanks for realizing who he was in time, and just figuring it out before he died. Meredith felt a presence at the door and she turned to see Derek in his suit.

"Hey George. You ready to go Mer?" he asked his almost wife. She nodded as she looked back at George.

"I'll be back later George. Get some rest and take in the good news. We love you so much," Meredith said, Derek nodding. George smiled.

"Thanks," he said just as Mrs. O'Malley and Amanda walked through the door. She arrived a day after Izzie's death after Lexie called her. She remained by his side in tears, just thankful he was alright. She refused to leave his side until good news arrived, and when it did, she just was thankful. Amanda was thankful too, and didn't want to leave either. She blamed herself and wanted to get to know George and to help him through it. Even thought she was a good seven years younger than him, she still really liked him. After all, Mark and Lexie were several years apart, about fifteen, so age didn't really matter.

George smiled as his mom and new friend walked up to him. Meredith stood and backed off as Mrs. O'Malley took her son's hand, Amanda placing her hand on the bed, where George's legs were.

"Hi honey," Mrs. O'Malley greeted her son. Meredith smiled as she walked over to Derek, who took her hand. Both turned and waved at George, who, with Amanda's help, waved with his left hand. Meredith nodded through her tears and walked out with Derek toward the car.

"He's getting so much better every day. He's going to make it," Meredith said happily. Derek nodded.

"Yeah," he said distantly. Meredith knew he blamed himself for Izzie's death. She hugged Derek and squeezed his hand.

"It's not your fault Derek. She was meant to die, you know that. You did all that you could. Be proud that you saved George," Meredith told him. Derek nodded.

"I am," he said. Meredith sighed as the two took the silent drive to the cemetery where Izzie would be buried. It wasn't far from the hospital, only about twenty minutes.

The service for her was truly beautiful and Izzie would have definitely approved. Everyone, with the exception of her mom, Robbie who was in a dark blue outfit, were wearing black. Meredith stood in between Derek and Cristina, who was situated beside Owen. Cristina was so close to Owen, Meredith swore they were like one person. Meredith didn't think Cristina was ever going to move away from Owen. She saw Cristina's bottom lip tremble, and knew she wanted to cry, but held it in.

Not that far away was Lexie with Mark. Mark looked straight ahead, but he had his arm around Lexie as she sobbed. Meredith knew it was hard for Lexie, she wasn't the strongest person ever, and Mark was just there for Lexie. He didn't want to be there; he hated funerals. Everyone hated funerals. Callie was there with Arizona, both just completely stunned. Meredith knew Callie didn't like Izzie that well, but she did have a growing respect for her. The Chief and Bailey were also there. Bailey was with her husband and her son, hugging both for dear life as she looked at Izzie's coffin. The Chief stood alone, gazing down on Izzie's coffin in disbelief.

As for Alex? Well, Meredith was surprised he was even holding it all together. He was sobbing silently as he got as close as he could to Izzie's coffin. He was an utter wreck, and Meredith didn't know how he would come back from this.

The funeral flew by fast for Meredith. She stuck beside Derek as she gazed mournfully at the closed box that Izzie was currently in. Her friend was dead, Meredith realized with a gasp. Izzie was truly dead.

Derek heard the gasp and rubbed her back lovingly. Meredith was glad Derek was here, or else she would not know what to do. After the funeral, Meredith took Derek's hand and led him out, not wanting to be there a second longer. Derek followed her silently until they reached the car.

"Are you ok Mer?" he asked her. Meredith nodded.

"Yeah, I just can't be there anymore. Things are going to change now, aren't they?" she asked him. Derek nodded as he stroked her hand.

"Yeah, they are. But we'll get through them, I promise," he told her. Smiling, Meredith allowed herself to sink into his arms as she let the tears flow quickly and silently. But somehow, she knew it would be alright eventually.

**Ok, bad ending. I just didn't know how to end it. Thanks for reading guys! I don't know why I killed Izzie, I just did. I ALMOST killed George too, but I shut down the program, and waited a day before writing with a clear and positive mind. I hope you enjoyed this. **


End file.
